AIR
by ritagal100
Summary: WARNING this story will be very sad. also everyone its about this girl kagome who gets a weird sickness when ever she is happy she spazez out where she cryes when shes making a friend or is happy. then she meets inuyasha.NOT MADE BY ME ITS AN ANIME SHOW!


**hey guys i just watched this sad anime called air and now i've been touched so i decided to make an inuyasha one of the episodes but its inuyasha version and its kinda different thought but the same ending and stuff like that are gonna happen.**

**----------------------------------**

**beginning theme song: embed width"448" height"361" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" src"http://i185. the pretty girl. (i made up the episodes name though.)**

**this guy with black hair but with no ears.(inuyashas human form)walked out of the bus and he sat down on a bench looking tired then his stomach growled and he said "Mayabe i can give a show to get money around here" he said then pulled out a little puppet. H e then saw kids pass by. "Check out this awsome show" inuyasha said. while playing with the puppet and then the kids looked at the puppet but the looked bored."this show is a peice of crap" one of the kids said then everyone agreed"It is not" he yelled then one of the kids kicked the puppet then they all ran off.**

**'STUPID KIDS" he yelled then he picked up his puppet and then he walked around the beach he then sat down and he was starving still and didn"t have enough money. he then fell asleep. then he finally woke up and he saw a beautiful girl with long black hair down and her hair was blowing in the air and she was wearing a green school outfit. and she had her arms open and her eyes closed smilling while the wind was blowing through her hair. she then noticed her woke up so she turned her head and smilled.**

**she then bent down to him and said. "Look who awake" kagome said while smilling.**

**'Who are you" inuyasha asked.**

**"I'm Kagome wait here while i go get us a drink" she said then ran to a vending machene she then got there drinks and then she tripped on the sand by accident.'sorry" she said then whipped the sand off her clothes and face. she then grabbed there drinks.she handed him a drink and it was a peach drink. he then took a sip and she smilled while he did but then he spit it out and said. "eewww" he said while spilling it out because it was disgusting kagome then panicked."no don:t do that" kagome yelled while trying to reach it buit he paised it high while spilling it so she couldn't reach it. he then was done spilling it.**

**"Your suppose to drink it like this" kagome said while squeezing the drink box it was in.**

**"Well it was still nasty" he said. he then grabbed his bag and started to walk.**

**"Hey wait" kagome said while running after him she then caught up to him and started to walk next to him. he didn't really care he then asked her.inuyasha stomach then growled."Come on lets get something to eat" kagome said then ran into a restraunt in town. **

**few mins later. inuyasha was stuffing his mouth with food and kagome just sat there watching him and smilling.**

**then another few mins later. kagome and him were walking around the town again.**

**"Thanks" inuyasha said.**

**"No problem" kagome said then smilled."tommorrow how about we go to the beach and play and then when we leave we say ' goodbye' and smile"kagome said.**

**"that is what friends do" inuyasha said.**

**"I know we are friends" kagome said while smilling. inuyasha then didn't care if they were friends or not.**

**'Well i gotta go" inuyasha said. then started to walk off.**

**"Kagome how about you stay at my house my mom will totally be happy to know we have a visitor" kagome said while smilling nervously.**

**----------------------------------------**

**ok that was the first one but that was beacause i was just excited about posting this story. also check out the begginning theme song and if you can"t see it then i will post it on my profile soc heck that out nd it might change every now and then because i will edit it more. so i hope you love this chapter and the thing i hate is that you can not pick which song you want on the begginning theme song becuase they have a small selection and i thought this song fitted the anime show and the story.**


End file.
